


Sneaking Suspicion

by Dax_Lawrence



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Lapin is sneaky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dax_Lawrence/pseuds/Dax_Lawrence
Summary: Theobald is onto Lapin, or so he thinks.. but is Lapin onto Theobald?
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sneaking Suspicion

Theobald has always been a strong man, but he has never been stupid. 

He knows that Chancellor Lapin is up to something, and he is going to find out exactly what that is. Ever since the Chancellor arrived Theo has been suspicious of him. Something in the way the man holds himself makes Theo feel vulnerable, on edge. The way the man talks unnerves him too. When talking to the Chancellor it always feels like he knows some grand secret about you, and he is just waiting for the perfect moment to reveal it. His expression seems to always be either carefully closed off or giving a knowing dangerous smirk.  
Whatever it is that makes Theo distrust the man, Theo trusts his gut. However, he isn’t only relying on his instincts. What exactly is a high ranking member of the Bulbian Church (a miracle worker no less) doing tutoring two young princesses? 

Normally royal tutors are much less high in station. The most pressing question as of late though is, ‘Why on earth is he sneaking around the grounds so late at night.’

Two days ago, Theo was on a late night patrol of the castle when he ran into Lapin in the hallway. The hall was encompassed in darkness, with only one small torch lighting the passageway. Theo was on high alert, as he always was during patrols, but still he only saw the Chancellor right as he was about to bump into him. Luckily, he was able to sidestep the man to avoid a collision. 

Theo stopped dead in his tracks, backing up so that he was not in the Chancellors space. He tried his best to mask his confusion. And his suspicion. What was the man doing lurking about the shadows? 

“Chancellor. My Apologies.” Theobald says as he bows his head slightly. He feels his breath start to pick up slightly as he looks up into the eyes of this intimidating man. 

“Sir Theobald, as I appear to be uninjured, none are required.” Lapin says. “Now if you will excuse me, I must be on my way.” Lapin steals a glance to the hall in front of him before once again meeting Theo’s eyes. 

Theo steals himself before asking, “Chancellor, I have to inquire. What are you doing wandering the halls so late by yourself?” 

Lapin raises an eyebrow at him as says quite shortly, “Doing business for the king of course. Do you have any more questions, or can I take my leave?” The question was so clipped it left no room for question who held more power in this interaction. 

Lapin seemed to have taken a step in while speaking and was towering over Theo. As his face got close to his, he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

‘Damn this man! He always unnerves me so easily.’ Theobald thought. 

“Of course, chancellor, but do be… careful.” Theo said cautiously. 

“I always am,” said the chancellor while looking Theo up and down, before he slid back into the shadows and away from Theo. Theo let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Last night, Theobald did not see Lapin at all, his night watch was extremely uneventful. Tonight however, around midnight he saw a shadow moving across the wall and started to walk towards it.  
When he got to where the shadow was, no one could be seen.

“Hey! Who is there?” Theo shouts, but there is no answer. 

Just when he thought he was seeing things, another shadow appeared down a different hallway. 

Theo followed the shadow, until he was outside the castle. A wispy purple smoke led him the edge of the forest. Then he saw him, Lapin!

Lapin was slowly walking further into the forest, not making a single sound. He was extremely graceful. 

Theo started to follow him, as silently as he could. Theo watched the back of his head, but then his gaze traveled down, toward his slender neck, then his back and SNAP!  
He stepped on a twig. 

Lapin’s eyes shot backwards and instantly clocked him. He stalked towards him.

“Lapin, I.. What are you doing in the woods?”

“What are YOU doing stalking me?” Lapin said 

“I.. Well.. you were acting suspicious.” 

“What business is it of yours, I can act as I please” Lapin gets closer and closer to Theobald as he speaks. His face flushing with anger.

Theobald started to slip. “Everything you do is my business, everything you do is so.. unnerving.”

Lapin pauses for a moment. “Is that.. right?”

“Yes, everything you do just drives me crazy.” Theobald is shaking now. 

Lapin looks thoughtful for a second. He them seems to come to a decision and slowly smirks.

“What if I told you I do that on purpose Sir Theobald.”

Theo’s gaze drops to Lapin’s mouth as he says that. Lapin reaches his arm up and pushes against Theobald’s chest. Theo offers no resistance as he is backed into a tree. Lapin looks him up and down and keeps him hand on his breastplate. 

“What are you.. doing” Theo chokes out. He is sweating now.

“What you so clearly want me to do.” Says Lapin. And then Theo has hot lips on his. He is being kissed! By Lapin! He wants to protest but the lips feel so good, and then there is a hand on his face and one running up and down his chest. Deep down Theo knows that he has been aching for this.

The kiss becomes deeper, and Theo is giving as much as he is getting. ‘If I am going to do something insane, I might as well just do it’ he thinks, and suddenly his tongue is in Lapin’s mouth. The kiss is so heated and passionate.

Theo hasn’t been kissed liked this in, well ever. He feels the adrenaline coursing through his body. He feels so flushed and his mouth is whole body feels like its on fire. He reaches out to Lapin, to bring him closer, he just needs him be closer.

As he does so, Lapin steps away. They both take a minute to catch their breath.

“Until next time, Sir Theobald” Lapin says before turning back towards the castle.

Theo watched him walk away, stunned. Eventually he makes his own way back to the castle.

It isn’t until the next morning when he realized that he never found out what Lapin was doing in the forest in the first place. He was too distracted by the kissing.  
“Damn, that rabbit!!”

End


End file.
